The Hidden Bet
by Pinboo
Summary: Feeling bored. Both of them decided to have a bet... E/T


Disclaimer : I don't own CCS.

| | | :::  The Hidden Bet   ::: | | | 

     When the lunch time bell rang, all the students of the Tomoeda High quickly rushed out of the class. Acting childish –maybe. But as long as they could escape from the stupid algebra or the 'killing-with-the-sudden-test' teacher.

      Less than 5 minutes, the lunch room was full with people. Chatters and laughters could be heard everywhere. All kind of kids gathered there. From the cheerleaders squad until the genius kids from the science class. Not forget to mention, the group of those '4 people who always been together since the elementary school –and which happened to be the most popular girls and boys in the school'. But unfortunately, the other 2 people weren't there.                        

      "Umm,Daidouji-san! When will my descendent and his sweet cherry blossom will come back anyway?"said the navy haired boy as he took a sip from his coke.                                              

       "Don't know, Hiiragizawa-kun. They said they'd come back 3 days after the 2nd semester began. But now…it's been almost a week and they haven't showed up!" shouted Tomoyo.

        "I know you must have missed Sakura. Me too. But we need to give them free time to make their relationship grew deeper. That's what we always wanted right?"

       "Yes. But…it just…that… it's a little boaring without them,"

       "Then how about if we have some kind of game?"

       "What game?"

       "Well…it's up to you," he grinned.

       "Yeah, right,"

       Silence.

       Tomoyo looked at her watch. 10 minutes before her next lesson started. She wasn't very hungry at that time, so she didn't eat. Having nothing to do, she then decided to finish the things that she had never been completed. She took her blue folders and threw some things out. 

        Love letter_s_.  

        "Wow, Daidouji-san! You have such a loyal fans out there! Look at these love letters!"

         Tomoyo smiled. She took one and started to read it. Without looking up, she said, "Speak to yourself, Hiiragizawa! I know that you'd always had problems taking things from your lockers because the amount of loveletters you received everyday!"

        Eriol smirked. "By the way, do you think it's wise to open your letter here –in the lunchroom?"

       "All kids are busy with their own activities and beside we sat at the corner. Not a very noticeable place,"

       "You've got the point,"

       Tomoyo seemed not to litsen what Eriol said because she kept reading on the letters. But when you caught an extremely cute boy had been staring at you, you couldn't just pretend you didn't notice. Tomoyo –however, did that too. 

       "Is there anything wrong Hiiragizawa-kun?"

       Eriol blinked for a moment before he said, "No. Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking what should we do when Sakura-chan and her boyfriend weren't here. And I think I had found an intresting thing to do,"

       "What is it?"

       "A…bet,"

       Tomoyo groaned. "Oh…not again! Everytime we do that, you always be the one who wins! It's not fair!"

      "And why –may I ask? I didn't use my magic so… Ah! I know! You're afraid! You're afraid that I'm going to beat you again! Co-wards!"

      "Stop teasing me, Hiiragizawa-kun!" she commanded. "How could I be not afraid?! I still remember what punishment you always give me! Making you some cookies and replacing your detention and doing your homework and…a lot more, Hiiragizawa-kun! You're the evilest guy in the world! I actually always wonder, why every girl in here admirers you THAT much?!"

      "Because I'm worth it!" he smirked. "So? Are you going to do this bet or…do you prefer me to call you 'chicken' everytime?"

      "Ok,ok. I'll do the bet. What is it?"

      "It's… the bigger amount of loveletters we'll receive within 3 days! We'll see who is more popular between us! Deal?"

       "Oh,no! That's stupid! But yeah…deal!"

       "Fine. And I strongly recommend you to prepare yourself. Because I'm going to win this bet and you have to do the…well…most unpleasant torture from me!" he said evily.

       "Ho-ho! Not this time!" shouted Tomoyo. And then when a sort kind of alarming was being rung, all the students' joy were quickly destroyed.

| | | ::: 3 days later –at the classroom ::: | | |

        "Tsk,tsk. Daidouji-san! No cheating! You couldn't write a fake letter to yourself!" said Eriol when he caught Tomoyo was writing on a letter.

        "Hiiragizawa-kun!" she shrieked and quickly covered the letter so that Eriol couldn't recover her 'purpose' . "It's not for cheating!"

        "Oh yeah?" said Eriol tried to get the letter –but Tomoyo was faster. She was succeed in keeping it save in her bag.

        "Just wait, Hiiragizawa-kun! Wait until the last lesson bell ring! And we'll see who's the winner!"

        The classroom door then rolled opened and the teacher came in. And that means there wouldn't be time for Eriol to mock Tomoyo. He had to wait until the last lesson bell rang.

| | | ::: Still the same day –Time to check the winner ::: | | |

        "Daidouji-san. It's too late to get back. Just pray that I won't give you a hard punishment,"

        "What makes you so sure that you'll win, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

        "Just a feeling," he smirked. "Ok,then! Let's start the counting!"

         They opened Tomoyo's locker first. The letters blurted out of Tomoyo's locker –which seemed wasn't big enough for them. 

         Tomoyo's eyes widened. To her, receiving a big amount of letters was a simple thing. But in 3 days, she has decided to let all the letters got into her locker without reading it. And she was quite surprised to see that she was THAT popular.

        "…32,33,34. 34 letters! Impressing, Daidouji-san. Now, let's check mine," Eriol said. His confidence wasn't as big as before. He let Tomoyo to do the honour to open his locker. And…

        Pretty same like Tomoyo. His locker was also full of letters. An obvious thing.

        "Let's count yours," she said –a bit annoyed with Eriol's smirk.

        "1,2,3,4,5," Tomoyo counted.

        "….6,7,8,9,10,11,…," Eriol continued. "…23,24,25,26,27…,"

        "….33,34. 34 letters too! It's end in a draw! Wow!" Tomoyo shouted.

        "Huff. Too bad. I've thought a very mean torture for you actually, Daidouji-san!" the blue eyed boy looked disappointed. He looked at his watch and realized that it was the time for him to go home. He had promised his human-like guardian to teach her how to cook something that didn't use sugar. "Well, Daidouji-san! I'd better go home now!"

       Tomoyo nodded in agreement. She then looked at the floor where Eriol's letters scattered. (She had put all of her letters in her bag) –still confused. 

       I have done 'that', but why the result is still draw? she thought. I have also counted Hiiragizawa's letters before. But 'something' isn't right. Hiiragizawa's letters should not be 34! It should be…

     "Daidouji-san? Mind if I take you home first?" he said as he kneeled down and picked the letters. After gathering all of them, he stood up and put them into his bag. He was about to close his locker when he saw the novel that he had borrowed from Sakura. He hadn't got enough time to read it. So that day, when he felt that he wasn't too busy, he decided to take it home and read it. And that was when he noticed something dropped.

      Something that was rectangle and colured in soft blue. Another loveletter. He smiled in victory. "Daidouji-san…ta-daa!" he showed the letter to her. "Guess we have a new winner!" 

      Tomoyo's nose wrinkled. "It's not count! We've ended our bet!"

      Eriol ignored Tomoyo and turned the envelope to see who's the sender. But there was no name. No heart-shaped sticker. Blank. Except a simple hand-writing in dark blue that said: To Eriol Hiiragizawa.

     Feeling curious, he decided to read the letter at that moment. He carefully tore the envelope and took the letter inside. And he started to read :

_     I don't know_

_     How on earth I could attracted to you_

_     You're to high for me_

_     To hard to get_

_     To painful to be remembered_

_     And I don't know_

_     Why suddenly I write this_

_      Risking my pride_

_      My feelings_

_      And my hope_

_     But I do know_

_     That at the day you read this_

_     There's nothings to be sorry_

_     There's nothing to regret  _

_     Nothing to be afraid of_

_     For me_

     _Because I know_

_     There's no despair_

_     No fear_

_     No darkness_

_     In loving you_

                                                                                                  By Tomoyo Daidouji

     Eriol's eyes widened as he read the 2 last words : Tomoyo Daidouji. 

     He looked up at Tomoyo's face. He tried to read her mind, but how could that be?! He even couldn't know what was in his mind at that time!

     The letter. It's from….from…                                                                 

     Tomoyo sighed. "So…yeah. I really am the writer of that letter –even if you still couldn't believe it,"

     Eriol was too shocked to response.

     "And all I wrote in that letter is true,"

     The things became a bit stiff between them.

     Tomoyo bowed her head. I… finally said it, she thought. And even if Eriol didn't feel the same, it's alright. I've prepared for this. I knew the concequences. And…there's nothing to regret about. "So...your letters became 35 now. You're the winner, Hiiragizawa-kun."

     _Still _shocked –but he decided to say something. "Then you'll have to accept my punishment,"

     Tomoyo forced herself to smile –even deep inside….something's not right. A glint of pain were shown on her amethyst eyes. "I'm ready. What do you want me to do? Clean the toilet? Be your slave for a month?"

     "Nope. My punishment…is this," he said as he cupped Tomoyo's chin and gave her a '5 seconds kiss'.

     Tomoyo blinked her eyes in disbelief. Her body was shaking a bit. She waited for an explaination from the guy who stood in front of her.

     "I…I don't know what to say but… for all of this time I…I also have…fallen in love with you," he tried to say that quickly. His blushing cheeks making her to blush too.

     "Oh," was all she said.

     "And…Dai…Tomoyo," he decided to change his way on calling her name. "My 2nd punishment is…,"

     2nd punishment? Tomoyo asked herself. She wanted to say something but Eriol had cut her.

     "…be my girlfriend, Tomoyo," he said.

     Her heart skipped a beat. She then smiled mischeviously. "Since when there's a 'second punishment' ,huh?"

     "Since this pretty angel in front of me made me realize my own feelings," he smirked.

     Tomoyo chuckled, "Why should I be the one who lose?"

     "Because you worth this special punishment," he answered.

     "Then it's a 'ok . I accept your punishment' , Mr. Tormentor,"

     "Aww…don't be that mean. You still have to do my 3rd punishment,"

     "Huh?"

     "The 3rd punishment is… make me happy," he said as he leaned down for another kiss from her.        

**| | | ::: THE END ::: | | |**

 A/n : The poem is by me, and it's my first poem –by the way. Sue me if it's weird.        


End file.
